


See you in Hell

by numbika



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, William is there but doesn't say anything, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: "This isn’t what I wanted. And I bet it wasn't what you wanted either, William. At least not in the beginning, you were happy to give joy to the kids, but there was something in you. Something dark that overcame you." Henry put his free hand in his pocket, looking around in the lonely room.
Kudos: 19





	See you in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Henry visited an old place, filled with old memories and he finds an old friend. 
> 
> \---  
> Basod in this prompt: https://an-exotic-writer.tumblr.com/post/145550544049/five-word-prompts

The damp sour smell of mold invaded his nose as he forced open the rusted front door. He tapped the flashlight in his hand and set off to explore the abandoned restaurant. The place was far from the way he remembered it. Time and nature both took its toll on the restaurant, before even they abandoned it, just like the humans did.

Henry turned his flashlight towards the walls, the paint had long since been chipped away. He remembered the place when it was lively, the corridors were filled with drawings made by the guests, but now they were all slumped into an unrecognizable, moldy mass on the ground.

His footsteps echoed in the hallway, he had to be careful not to step into the dirty puddles gathered in the corners. Henry made sure to always remember the way he took, and sometimes he backtracked just to make sure the path was still there.

He used to know the building as he knew the back of his hand, but over the years he repeatedly found himself questioning who he even was. Engineer, friend, restaurant owner, restaurant chain owner, husband, father, widow, scapegoat.

He was heading towards a room that they had to lock down even before the closing of the restaurant. The room _was used_ …but never for what it was intended for. The dim light of the flashlight illuminated his way, he attributed the creeks and groans of the building to the storm raging outside. Every knock, every creek, every gust of cold air had logical answer to it, Henry believed. He had to.

The door looked just like the others he had passed. The only exception was that, unlike the others, this door was slightly ajar, and the sour smell turned into a stomach-turning stench.

For a few moments, he struggled with the unbearable smell, raising his arm in front of his nose, trying to push down the rising bile burning his throat. The sensation was so strong that he became teary eyed, but he knew he had to go inside. Clung to this certainty and forced calm on his body. Burying his face into his arms, he took a couple of slow breath. When he no longer felt the room spinning around him, he grabbed the door handle and pushed it.

The door swung inside with a creek, he pushed it further using his shoulder.

The beam of the flashlight passed onto an object near the wall. It was as if it were attracting it.

The costume lay dead in the middle of a brown puddle. The soft fur, which once covered it all, became a sickly green color. The joints of the suit were covered with something brown and sticky.

The rabbit costume was hardly recognizable, and that was true for the wearer too. Henry didn't have to go any closer to know his friend was trapped inside.

"I wouldn't have thought that I will really find you here." The flashlight shook in Henry's hand. He felt like he was in someone else's body, seeing the world trough eyes not his own.

It was like being in some twisted nightmare.

"I knew the news were right. Hell, I already felt something was wrong when everything started to slip out of our hands. I was just a coward." He squeezed the flashlight in his hand to control his trembling muscles. "I was a coward…" he felt the room around him getting smaller and smaller. "And because of that, innocents died."

He didn't know why he was talking to the remains of a dead killer. Every word left his mouth felt empty and meaningless, but he couldn't stop. He couldn't even tell why he came here for the first place. Something drew him to this place _again_.

"I'm going to hell too, because I didn’t say anything, because I was scared. But you know," his shoulders were shaking, he could barely hold himself together. "Until that at least I'll sleep better, knowing that you went ahead."

The sound of his bitter laughter overshadowed the sound of the rain on the roof. He laughed for long minutes as if he had lost his mind. He continued to laugh when his throat became dry and started to hurt, he continued as his chest tightened, and he continued even when tears were running down his face. He stopped only when the heavy door creaked as a gust of wind swirled into the room.

Henry paused and turned back from the edge of the abyss before he lost himself completely.

His ears were pounding, and his head was throbbing, every part of his body was numb from exhaustion. It was over. The light of the flashlight found the motionless costume again.

" **This isn’t what I wanted** **.** And I bet it wasn't what you wanted either, William. At least not in the beginning, you were happy to give joy to the kids, but there was something in you. Something dark that overcame you." Henry put his free hand in his pocket, looking around in the lonely room.

The water from the rain found a way for itself even in here, forming small droplets and streams on the wall. "Something that may have been in you from the very beginning. I don't know, but it's not even important anymore. I couldn't make you pay for my daughter, but I think it's better this way. In hell you get your punishment."

He slowly turned towards the door.

"Farewell, William, I hope you will never find peace."

He walked out of the room, left the restaurant behind.

Inside the eyes of the lone, abandoned costume, a baleful light glinted for a second.


End file.
